Mi secreto nuestra verdad
by Ai miku
Summary: no siempre las cosas son como uno cree, la vida da muchos giros que nunca podríamos imaginarnos, y el amor no es una excepción a esas vueltas del destino. Hinata siempre anhelo tener una vida lo mas tranquila y pacifica que se pudiera; pero al parecer el destino tenia otros planes para ella, como para esa tranquilidad, tanto emocional, física y psíquica.


Mi secreto Nuestra verdad

naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No puedo creer que el momento llego, mas bien, que este pasando hora mismo, en este mismo instante, no puedo creer que realmente este ahora en la iglesia con la persona que fue y que al pareces sera mi único amor, no puedo creer que este portando ahora mismo el vestido blanco que hasta hace poco solo existía en mi cabeza; no puedo creer que ahora realmente soy yo el centro de atención, por primera vez en mi vida, aunque realmente espero que también sea la ultima vez.  
Y que el padre que me bautizo, con quien hice mi comunión y confirmación, este ahora mismo uniéndome, en el sagrado sacramente del matrimonio, con el que fue mi primer y único novio; el mismo hombre ahora mismo me ve con unos ojos llenos de amor, devoción y al parecer desasosiego?... Supongo que debe ser por los nervios que viven todas las personas por casarse, como me decían constantemente mi madre y suegra.  
Aunque como decirle a ellas mientras me daban repetidamente ese discurso, que yo no sentía absolutamente nada de lo que decían, ni dudas, ni nervios e incertidumbre que según ella las novias tienen por el incierto desenlace de sus respectivas bodas; es que no lo entiendo, no entiendo nada de lo que ellas dicen, y es que no puedo evitar cuestionarme el por que yo nunca tuve esos miedos e inseguridades. por favor no me mal entienda, no lo digo por que sea muy segura y confiada en cuanto a lo que siento y creo, aunque si me molesta que mi pareja no lo sea; pero es que para mi realmente este día y los días previos para la preparación de este gran día, fueron realmente días normales, comunes, como cualquier otro día; realmente las decisiones, como que vestido usar, el sabor del pastel, la decoración del salón, todas esas decisiones no fueron difíciles de hacer para mi, al punto de que no llegue a tener ningún desacuerdo o discusión con mi pareja o nuestras familias respecto a esos temas; y no es por que sea una persona pasiva o complaciente, como muchas decían que era antes, es solo que me daba igual inconscientemente lo que decidieran, como si solo fuera otro día y ya, no entendía ni entiendo por que hacerse tanto problema por esas cosas.  
Y de nuevo por favor no me mal entienda o saquen rápidas y erradas conclusiones, si estoy emocionada y feliz de casarme y unir mi vida al hombre que esta a mi lado ahora mismo mirándome directamente a los ojos, con una sutil y cálida sonrisa en sus labios, mientras el padre sigue hablándole a los invitados, para luego mirar a mi pareja y decirle algo; mientras yo sigo perdida en esas dudas que deciden surgir justo ahora, pero es que no puedo evitar pensar que no es normal que este día sea para mi uno como cualquier otro, por que no lo es, Cierto? Estoy mal? Es normal mi sentir por todo esto? O solo estoy pensando demasiado las cosas...

Tampoco es que estas dudas surjan por que fue el único hombre que conocí, el único con quien salí y tuve un noviazgo, no no es por eso mi desconcierto, por que es un hombre que ame por 5 años platónicamente, desde que la primavera de mi juventud inicio, como decía nuestro amigo lee; y en esos años solo tuve ojos y amor por el y solo para el, por mas que intente con fuerza salir y fijarme en otras perdonas, resignada a que nunca mis sentimientos seria correspondidos no pude, ni quería lastimar a otras personas por mi necio corazón de solo deseaba pertenecer a el.

Aunque milagrosamente la terquedad de mi corazón dio sus frutos, y esa persona por fin me vio, en mi primer año de universidad, cuando estúpidamente lo quise seguir, para poder, aunque sea a la distancia, estar a su lado. Y el por fin me vio, me contempló y observo como nunca creí que lo aria, y no fue solo una vez, gracias a dios, fueron muchas, algunas hasta fueron acompañadas con una sonrisa apenada y juguetona cuando era atrapado por mi, y era un poco graciosos, por que aunque el no lo supiera, siempre fui capaz de sentir su presencia y mirada en mi, desde la primera vez; hasta que tuvo el valor, que yo nunca tuve, de acercarse a mi y hablarme, aunque al principio solo fueron simples palabras y comentarios, luego preguntas, y mas tarde charlas que se volvieron conversaciones y discusiones mas largas y profundas; los encuentros **accidentales** se volvieron reuniones casuales mas largas, y luego en citas, hasta que por fin me preguntaste lo que tanto años anhele que hicieras, y me volví tu novia oficial, que aunque me dio algo de pena, te encargarse de que toda la universidad se enterara; y luego por 5 bellos, complejos y complicados años mi amor fue correspondido, en los que por supuesto tuvimos momentos de buenos y no tan buenos, pero nunca nuestro amor estuvo en peligro de terminar, pero porque? 

Que recuerde nunca tuvimos grandes peleas y discusiones, como para creer que terminaríamos, siempre que pienso en esos momentos yo era la que siempre cedía, pero no por no ser alguien dócil, es que para mi no tenia sentido estar peleados por no saber cuando vernos o salir, o a donde ir, o que comer, que película ver, o por el carácter y humor explosivo que tenia aveces mi pareja, todos esos desacuerdo y discusiones No tenían sentido para mi, por lo que siempre terminaba cediendo o accediendo a sus caprichos y pequeñas rabietas, que muchas veces me dieron ternura y algo de gracia, es que nunca pensé, mientras te amaba a la distancia, estar Enamorándome de una persona con cuerpo de hombre pero con mente infantil, pero fue divertido descubrirlo.

A decir la verdad la únicas peleas fuertes que tengo gravadas en mi memoria fueron únicamente por mi reticencia a algunos asuntos y cuestiones de índole sexual, que no era por alguna cuestiones religiosas u opinión personal respecto al tema, es solo que mi cuerpo y mente debían estar de acuerdo y sentirse seguros de que era lo correcto, no que fueras o no el indicado como muchas chicas piensan, es solo que tenia que sentirme realmente segura , solo eso; de lo contrario no importaba cuanto insistiera, o la rabietas que hicieras, mi brazo no se iba a dar a torcer, no importaba cuanto te enojaras; aunque al final nada de eso importo realmente; de cualquier forma al fin y al cabo, era algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano, mas ahora que estoy casándome contigo. 

Solo recuerdo que discutíamos fuertemente por eso y bueno... Por Tu amigo, o tu hermano como solías decirle antes, así como por mi nueva y cercana relación con el, aunque siempre tu celos e inseguridades fueron en gran medida injustificados.

más allá de eso no recuerdo nada más.Y realmente no dejo de pensar que esta calma y tranquilidad respecto a todo esto no es normal, como es posible que supuestamente el día mas importante para una mujer, para mi es solo un día mas, no siento gran curiosidad o temor por como sera mi luna de miel en Italia, o como sera nuestra vida a partir de ahora, es que existe una alguna gran diferencia de la que no me di cuenta todavia, respecto con lo que teníamos antes, yo no lo se? Y es eso lo que me causa mas miedo e incertidumbre que todo este tema de la boda, y yo yoo yooooo y.o...oooo

?: si?  
?: hinata?  
?: señorita? Su repuesta...  
H: yo... Ah?! Como?!  
?: señorita le pregunte si acepta como esposo al señor naruto uzumaki namikaze  
H: yo.. Ah (o\\\\\\\\\o) si **si acepto** \- respondía una bella mujer de largos cabellos negros con destellos azules, como la noche, con una piel blanca como la nieve, bellos ojos como lunas, mientras sus labios rojos como cerezas pronunciaban las palabras que tanto anhelaba su pareja oir, que solo pudo volver a respirar con tranquilo una vez las oyó decir de sus bellos labios, mientras suspirar de tranquilidad, y una coqueta sonrisa se apoderaba de su labios nuevamente, al percibir el sonrojo en la cara de su morena perdición.

Entonces el sacerdote nuevamente prosigue diciendo:

El señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.  
Dice el sacerdote mientras ve a la gente de la catedral.  
Entonces levanta los anillos y dice:  
Padre: el señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad. Si alguien tiene alguna razón para oponerse a esta unión que habla ahora o calle para siempre...  
Termina de decir mirando a las personas allí se encontraban, para luego entregar los anillos al que ahora al parecer sera mi esposo a partir de ahora; y no puedo evitar mirarlo mientras tomaba uno de los anillos y me entregaba el otro, para luego levantar mi mano, mientras acariciaba sutilmente mi piel, y acercaba el anillo que tenia en sus manos a mi dedo y lo va poniendo lentamente mientras dice:  
..., recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelida...  
Cuando es detenido abruptamente por el abrupto por el abrir violento de las puertas de la catedral mientras que una vos femenina, firme y sonora interrumpe de golpe la misa diciendo  
?: yo me a pongo a esta unión que por razones que me conciernen a mi y al novio de dicha boda, como a un tercero, inocente e indefensa víctima que junto a mi, saldría afectada si se lleva a cabo dicha unión.

POV. HINATA

No entiendo que es lo que esta pasando, o es que no quiero hacerlo, realmente no lose; es que acaso mi boda mi día todo se fue a la basura...?Que es... que es lo que esta pasando, una persona, no mas bien una mujer acaba de interrumpir mi boda; y lo peor es que su voz, ese tono de voz, creo conocerlo, pero no puede ser realmente esa persona cierto? pero su voz me es muy familiar.  
Es entonces cuando salgo de mi trance, al sentir el temblor de las manos de mi pareja, y es cuando percató de el y su persona, quien parece estar petrificado en el lugar, con el anillo a medio colocar en mi dedo, y no puedo evitar que mi incertidumbre y curiosidad, sea aplacada de una vez, al mover mi cabeza para saber si realmente la persona que paro mi boda es quien creo que es, y mientras lo hago no puedo evitar ver a mis invitados inmóviles de la impresión, solo para mas tarde yo ser parte también de ese montón, con mis ojos abiertos a mas no poder por el asombro de la persona que mis ojos veían.

FIN POV. HINATA

H- sakura?  
Sk- hola hinata- consteta una mujer de largos cabellos rosas y ojos jade, quien lleva puesto un vestido corto blanco con encaje, con una pequeña vincha de flores moradas, quien decide volver a hablar al percatarse del silencio sin fin que allí provoco, con una mirada dura y firme en la peliazul- yo lo lamento hinata, por ti, por tu familia e invitados, pero no puedo permitir que te cases y alejes al hombre, que debe de responsabilizarse de sus acciones, y responder por su futuro hijo, al casarse conmigo como debe de ser realmente, o me equivoco?  
H- futuro hijo? Naruto?... Es eso cierto- pregunto la bella mujer en cuyo rostro se reflejaba la duda latente, por todo lo dicho, pero sobre todo por que dichas palabras salieran de la mujer que decía ser su mejor amiga, y que ahora alegaba ser la futura madre de los hijo de la que se suponía era su pareja- es eso cierto? Naruto?!- exigió una respuesta por parte de su pareja, pero tampoco fue necesario, ya que lo que su labios no decían su cuerpo si; cuerpo que todavía permanecía inmóvil, con la respiración acelerada y un leve temblor, olvidando por completo que todavía sostenía la mano de la seria su mujer, con un anillo que parecía que nunca llegaría a cumplir su cometido.  
H- naruto...- no pudo evitar que su nombre saliera casi como una suplica, mientras sus ojos perdían lentamente su brillo característico, y en su rostro se marcaba la decepción, mientras lentamente bajaba la cabeza.  
Sk- EH dicho ya hinata frente a toda esta congregación, el sacerdote y dios que este matrimonio no debe ni puede ser, así que por favor termina tu esta boda como debe ser.  
H- ... Es es eso cierto sakura? Es realmente verdad todo lo que dices?- pregunto una destrozada mujer, mientras volvía a mirar al que supuestamente seria su esposo.  
Sk- creo que mi estomago es suficiente prueba, o me acusas de ser una mujer mentirosa, o peor aun fácil, sino es que ambas.  
H- mentirosa ja... no lo se sakura, tu dímelo, en cuanto a fácil eso solo tu lo sabrás, como para haberte ofendido por una palabra que jamas salio de mi boca, tu sabes muy bien que mi pregunta jamas fue con intención de ofenderte, pero creo tener al menos el derecho a un corto interrogatorio, no lo creer?  
Sk- no me interesa saber y ni otorgarte los derechos que crees merecer en esta situación, sólo me interesan la derechos de mi hijo, y su derecho a un padre presente, que se responda por el y por la que es su madre.  
N-h.i.n.a.t.a yo yo , no es lo que crees, yo yo...- decía arrastrando las palabras de sus labios, un apuesto hombre de rubia cabellera y ojos azules, con una piel blanca, algo tostada, y tres marcas en cada mejilla, igual que un gato o zorro como solían decirle amistosamente sus amigos y colegas; mientras lentamente levantaba su vista para posarla en la mujer que decía amar con locura, desde aquel día que la vio, sentada bajo un árbol, en un parque cerca de la universidad, leyendo tranquilamente un libro; mujer que al parecer estaba por perder, y no podía permitirlo, pero las palabras e ideas se fueron de su boca y cabeza en cuanto escuchó la vos de la que una vez considero su mejor amiga, ahora convertida en su verdugo personal; cuando sintió de pronto como el amor de su vida retiraba levemente su mano da las suya, un movimiento suave pero firme, que sorprendí al rubio de tal manera que tanto la mano de su amada como el anillo que la uniría a el, cayeron de sus manos, sin tener tiempo a reaccionar.  
H- bien, si el lo que quieres y visto que mi pareja no puede reaccionar, hacer o dar una explicación de todo esto; are lo que me pides y canceló esta boda, si es lo que dices que debe hacerse pues así se hará, pero solo respondo únicamente por mi y mis acciones, por que por la de mi pareja solo puede responder él- decía mientras señalaba a un rubio, que no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la palabras de su amada- y por lo tanto no puedo obligarlo a responsabilizarse por ti, ni mucho obligarlo a casarse contigo si es lo que buscas, pero se o mas bien quiero creer, que el hombre que conocí, la persona que llegue a creer era él no fue una completa mentira, y que se hará responsable del bebe que dices esperar de el- decía mientras miraba fría y firmemente al que fue su amor a los ojos, mientras levantaba lentamente su cabeza y enderezada su espalda, mostrando a las personas reunidas allí del porte y aplomo que tanto la caracterizaban a ella como a su familia, por que un hyuga jamas debe dejar que las personas vean sus emociones, mucho menos su dolor, manteniendo la compostura y el recato; aunque ahora mismo su corazón le estrujaba tanto que hasta le costara respirar, pero ella no era la que debía sentirse humillada muchos menos avergonzada ahora mismo, eran ellos los únicos que debían sentirse de esa forma, por mas que su ahora ex amiga no lo demostrara en lo mas mínimo, pero ese era su problema ya no mas el suyo- en cuanto a lo que a mi me concierne yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí así que si me disculpan, me marcho.  
Decía la oji luna mientras se daba vuelta y bajaba lenta y gracilmente los pocos escalones que la separaban del pasillo principal de la catedral para marcharse con una elegancia y decoro que era digna de admiracion y respeto en ese momento; cuando fue detenida fuertemente del brazo.  
Sk- es en serio creer que te voy a dejar marchar así como así, después de lo que dijiste, haciéndome quedar como una cualquiera, y desesperada mujer  
H- ja es en serio quieres crear un circo telenovelesco de todo esto, en vez de dejarme ir tranquilamente como lo pediste, y mantener la poca dignidad que te queda.  
Sk- como te atreves a decir eso- dijo una ojo jade mientras levantaba su mano libre para abofetear a la mujer que tanto aborrecía y odiaba, cuando su acción fue detenida por la oji luna, como por la madre del novio.  
Kushina- TU...! TU quien te crees que eres niña de poca clase, para venir como vienes, a detener la boda que con tanto anhelo e ilusión esperábamos ambas familias, alegando falsas acusaciones a mi hijo, que siempre fue un ejemplo de virtud y nobleza, y que jamas se atrevería a humillar y engañar al amor de su vida, **amor** del que tanto mi esposo y como yo fuimos testigo al igual que el resto de los presentes aquí, por alguien como tu.  
Sk- Señora!- decía la ojo jade mientras soltaba su brazo del agarre de ambas mujeres ejercían, y miraba a la que se suponía seria la futura abuela de su hijo- usted sabe muy bien quien fue la dueña del corazón de su hijo, por muchos años.  
Ku- **Dueña del corazón de mi hijo** jajaja por favor no me hagas reír, si quieres que diga de que fui testigo esos años pues bien lo dirá...  
Minato- **Kushina!**  
Ku- N **o minato!** ella quiere que lo diga, pues bien así lo are, yo y mi marido fuimos testigo del amor vacío y tonto que nuestros idiota hijo le profeso a esta mujer de poca clase, que en ese tiempo fuera una chiquilla de pacotilla; que solo utilizó a mi hijo cuanto pudo, para obtener obsequios y regalos caros que solo el dinero de mi familia y mi esposo podían darle, y eso no era suficiente para la señorita, no claro que no lo era, también lo viaje y las ropas que con engaños y falsas ilusiones logro sacarle **al estúpido de mi hijo!** , y al que tristemente fuera su mejor amigo y hermano, solo para después apuñalarlo por la espalda y terminar por decidirse salir con mi todavía amado ahijado sasuke, no es así **minato!** \- grito la mujer de largo cabello rojo pasión, de piel blanca y ojos gris-violeta, mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y un aire de superioridad a la ahora mujer, que lastimoso hasta ya no poder mas a su amado hijo, a quien solo vio llorar y sufrir por su culpa, niña que desde el principio supo que solo utilizaba a su hijo y a su querido ahijado- yo solo fui testigo de como esta sanguijuela chupa sangra, tomo y tomo cuanto pudo hasta cansarse, solo para que años después, mi hijo conociera por fin a su ángel, la persona que lo ayudo a sanar y curar todas las heridas que **esa mujer!-** gritomientras apuntaba con el dedo a la pelirosa- dejo con su **inocente juego** de ver quien te da más, o menos dicho **QUIEN VALE MAS! o me equivico!?**  
Pero entonces la mujer fue silenciada, con la fuerte bofetada que le propino la pelirosa, provocando que cayera a suelo con un pequeño hilo de sangre en su labio.  
H, M, N- Kushina/Madre!- Se acercaron a socorrerla los tres junto a otras personas incluida el padre de la misa, a la pobre mujer que había caído al suelo.  
Sk- **CALLATE!** TU TÓXICA E INMUNDA MUJER- gritaba una pelirosa mientras se tocaba su vientre- como te atreves a humillar y despotricar tales calumnias a la que sera la madre de tus nietos tu...  
Pero en ese momento fue callada por la fuerte voz, tan característico de la peliroja, cuando era sacada de su casillas.  
Ku- **TU LA MADRE DE MIS NIETOS** JAJAJA POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS REÍR, ME NIEGO AHORA MISMO Y PÚBLICAMENTE, FRENTE A TODAS LAS PERSONAS AQUÍ REUNIDAS Y DIOS A RECONOCERTE A TI Y A TUS BASTARDOS COMO MIS NIETOS  
SK- TÚ! MALDIT...-se quedo con las palabras en la boca así como su acción de volver a agredir nuevamente a la que se suponía seria la abuela de su hijo, al ver como era detenida por la peliazul, quien se interpuso en su camino, recibiendo la bofetada que tenia otro destinatario, para luego ser apartada bruscamente por sus manos de un empujón, de donde se encontraba kushina con el resto de las personas que intentaban ayudarla a levantarse y calmarse.  
H- no voy a permitir que insultes y muchos menos que pretendas volver a ofender y deshonrar a una persona como kushina frente a todos sus conocidos e invitados, que derecho te has creído que tienes, como para arremeter contra alguien como lo que hiciste.

Ks- con el mismo derecho que ella se a atribuido para ofenderme y denigrarme frente a todas estas personas

H- aun si así lo hizo una mujer siempre debe tener clase y mantener la compostura ante todo, y no ser insolente con las personas, sin portas de que estrato social se sea, pero al parecer tu no piensas lo mismo, verdad?!  
Sk- tu maldita mosquita muerta quien te as creído que eres para decirme que debo o no hacer, siempre creyéndose superior a todos por ser únicamente de una familia con dinero, pero en realidad no eres nada, dándote el título de santa virginal con todo el mundo, pero yo se que solo eres una maldita regalada, que seguro se revolcó con el que era mi novio; y para que tu prometido no se diera cuenta, te negabas a abrirle las piernas, por que de lo contrario tu teatrito se vendría abajo, no es cierto?!, NO ES CIERT...- fue callada de golpe por una bofetada limpia, que dejo a todos los invitados sorprendidos, ya que vino de la persona que hace un rato parecía no poder decir ni hacer nada ante toda esta situación.  
N- como te atreves a ofender de esa manera a mi prometida, yo doy testimonio que la mujer a mi lado solo fue únicamente tocada por y solo por m...  
H- **BASTA NARUTO!** no necesito que tu me defiendas es mas no necesito nada de ti a partir de ahora  
N- hinata!- respondio un rubio en cuya cara se mascaba la angustia, por las palabras de la mujer que era su vida.  
H- en cuanto a ti **querida amiga** solo te diré que _**El ladrón piensa que todos son de su condición.**_  
Sk- tu! Maldita!- gritaba la mujer mientras la tomaba de los hombro a la peliazul para comenzar a zarandearla - ESTA BODA, ESE VESTIDO, LOS INVITADOS **TODO! DEBERIA SER MIO NO TUYO!**  
Fue entonces fue detenida por la peliazul al zafarse de su agarre, con tanta brusquedad, que provocó que la pelirosa retrocediera unos pasos atrás.  
H- BIEN, ES ESO LO QUE BUSCAS, ES POR ESO QUE PROVOCASTE TODO ESTE CIRCO TELENOVELESCO, ES ESO LO QUE REALMENTE BUSCAS! **ENTONCES ESTA BIEN!, TE LO DOY TODO!,** **NO ME IMPORTA! HANABI!** \- fue entonces que una joven adolescente, de largo cabellos castaños y ojos lunas como su hermana, que se encontraba sentada en los bancos de adelante, quien todavía no podía salir de la impresión de lo que sus ojos presenciaban, fue sacada de su trance, con el sobresalta que el llamado de su hermana firme y fuerte provoco en ella.  
Ha- si.i.i.s.i.i **Si hermana!** \- grito la castaña luego de un leve tartamudeo, que siempre caracterizo a su hermana, mas a ella nunca; para acercarse rápidamente a su hermana- que es lo que quieres que haga one-sama- mientras enfocaba su dura mirada en la peligrosa teniendo una idea equivocada de lo que creía le pediría su hermana, mas nunca creyo o espero lo que sus oídos oyeron.  
H- baja el cierre de mi vestido ahora mismo  
Ha- que? Hermana! sabes lo que me pides?! yo...  
H- **AHORA MISMO!** \- fue detenida de golpe por la repetición de la orden de su hermana, que la castaña no pudo evitar mirar a sus padres y primo, todavía sentados, para saber que hacer; pero tanto ellos como los invitados y demás personas no podían salir del asombro de lo que alli pasaba, muchos menos al oír lo que su hija/prima había pedido, o mas bien exigido, hace solo un momento.  
La castaña vacilo unos segundos mas, hasta que lentamente se fue acercando a la cremallera del vestido de novia de su hermana, mientras sus manos que temblaban sutilmente, todavía dudando de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, "¿su hermana pensaba quedar desnuda técnicamente, frente a todo los invitados, es que había perdido la cordura?"- hermana estas segura...?  
H- **ASLO!**  
Entonces la castaña decidió seguir con su tarea nuevamente y comenzar a bajar lentamente la cremallera  
N,Ku,M,Neji,Hiashi, hisoka- Hinata/hija!

Pero aun así tanto la pelo azul como su castaña hermana no dijeron o hicieron algo para detener lo que estaba por suceder.  
Fue entonces cuando la castaña pudo ver, justo como el resto de los presente, mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido, hasta caer al suelo al soltarse inconscientemente el cierre de sus dedos por el peso del vestido; para observar que al parecer debajo de vestido había lo que parecía ser un camisón blanco de raso, suave y elegante que se ajustan al cuerpo un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, pero que si se lo veía bien parecía ser un vestido corto mas, y era lógico que no se lo percibiera a simple vista, ya que si bien el vestido de encaje de hinata, que cubría hermosamente todo su cuerpo, era ajustado, igualmente era poco probable que se hubiera percibido el camisón, aun hasta para alguien tan detallista como hanabi o su padre, por el material de camisón tan fino y delicado; fue entonces que la castaña, como su familia y parte de los presentes pudo suspirar momentáneamente tranquilamente.

Hasta que nuevamente la paliazul comenzó a moverse fuera del vestido caído a su pies, para luego levantarlo y sostenerlo en sus manos y mirar fijamente a la pelirosa- es esto lo que querías, es esto por lo que hiciste todo este espectáculo de cuarta, pues bien es tuyo, justo con todo lo demás- dijo mientras le tiraba tanto el vestido como el ramos de flore que tenia o creía tener su dama de honor- todo es tuyo, aunque me temo el vestido no te quede.  
Sk- como te atreves a decirle eso a una embarazada, y dices tener clase!- dijo una pelirosa mientras una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad surcaba sus labios.  
H- de nuevo crees lo que no es, yo no me refería a **eso** con mi comentario- se defendió la peliazul mientras una sonrisa de preeminencia tomaba lugar en sus labios- pero si decides creerme o no, lo dejo a tu elección- mientras volvía a tomar rumbo a la salida de la catedral con la cabeza en alto y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro que dijera algo, pero entonces fue nueva mente detenida, por el agarre de la mano de la pelirosa en su brazo.  
Sk- como te atrev...- pero fue nuevamente detenida por la vos y la nada esperada acción de la peliazul  
H- ahhhhh tienes razón casi se me olvida darle la corona que se merece una reina como tu, la reina del momento, no es así mi lady jajaja- comento la peliazul mientras se sacaba la tiara de diamante incrustados, que sostenían su velo, para ponérselo a la pelirosa, una vez sacada la vincha de flores que portaba, tirándola al suelo; para luego reírse sarcásticamente mientras volvía a emprender su rumbo a la salida con un gran porte y firmes pisadas, que resonaban en todo el silencioso lugar, con un caminar tan fino y distinguido movimiento de caderas que seria la envidia de cualquier modelo de pasarela, no se detuvo aun a pesar de los gritos, de las suplica y llanto del que fue su prometido, así como los de sus familias; solo fue detenida a mitad de camino del pasillo a la salida principal, por una varonil mano en su brazo mientras oía decir.  
?- espera!  
Y no necesitaba darse vuelta para saber de quien se trataba, lo sabia con total infalibilidad.  
H- callate o sueltame  
Otra persona no hubiera entendido que quiso decir con esas opciones pero este azabache si lo entendía perfectamente, como solo ellos podían entenderse.  
Sasuke- callaré- dijo un chico de gran belleza con un color de cabello negro azabache como sus ojos y piel blanca, casi como la chica que tenia agarrada del brazo.  
Fue entonces que el chico volvió a emprender el camino que la peliazul había tomado hace solo unos momentos, mientras su mano bajaba del brazo de la chica a su mano, y comenzar a caminar juntos a la salida de la catedral, siendo el centro de la miradas de todos, que no tardaron en comenzar a sacar rápidas y erradas conclusiones. Pero toda esas cosas ya no era de la importancia de la peliazul, ella solo buscaba salir de una vez por todas de ese lugar, luego vería que mas hacer, rogando que el azabache que mantenía sus manos firmemente agarradas, acertara como tanta otra veces, en adivinar lo que ella estaba pensando.


End file.
